Ford Cougar 2.5i 24V '99
|power = 172 BHP (174 PS) |torque = 162.0 lb-ft (22.4 kg·m) |drivetrain = |aspiration = NA |engine = Ford Duratec V6 2.5 |displacement = 2544 cc |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower |length = |width = |height = }} The Ford Cougar 2.5i 24V '99 is a road car produced by Ford. It only appears in Gran Turismo 2. Colors The player can choose seven colors upon buying this car. * Silver Frost * Ebony Black * Rio Red * Laser Red * Dark tourmalineWord uncapitalized in-game * Spruce Green * Medium Melina Blue In-game description This description is taken from the PAL version of Gran Turismo 2: Underneath the radical 'New Edge design' body of the Ford Cougar lurks the chassis of a humble Mondeo saloon. But don't let that put you off. The Mondeo was rated as one of the top-handling saloon cars in Europe and the Cougar coupe, introduced in 1998, took this a stage further. The Cougar's body is 18 per cent stiffer than the Mondeo's and both the ride height and centre of gravity are lower. The independent suspension features compact MacPherson struts at the front and boasts Ford's unique Quadralink system at the rear which allows the back wheels to aid steering in extreme cornering. Thanks to extensive tweaking to the spring, damper and anti-roll bars rates, and that lower centre of gravity, the Cougar rolls 20 per cent less than its Mondeo cousin and with beefy low-profile 205/60x15 tyres (215/50x16 on the 24v model) grip is boosted as well. Extra driver aids include low-friction variable-rate power steering, electronic brake force distribution and ABS anti-lock brakes to ensure maximum stopping power, plus traction control to stop the wheels from spinning under hard acceleration. The Cougar line-up features two models with the choice of Zetec 2.0-litre 16-valve four-cylinder power with 130 BHP at 9,600 rpm or a Duratec 2.5-litre 24v V6 with a hefty 170 BHP at 6,250 rpm up for grabs. Transmission choices are five-speed manual or electronically controlled four-speed automatic. The Cougars are swift, but acceleration is hardly nose-bleed inducing. The 16v will crack 0-60 mph in 9.6 seconds before running out of steam at 130 mph, while the 24v will sprint to 60 mph from rest in 8.6 seconds and keep going until 140 mph. Designed in Europe the Cougar replaced the all-American Ford Probe, providing a much more striking looking, more practical and all-round more capable coupe, better suited for the roads of Europe. It also went on sale in the USA as a Mercury. Acquisition GT2 This car can be bought at the Ford dealership for 42,000 Credits. Pictures File:Efconl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 2 Trivia *Despite being virtually the same car as the Mercury Cougar '99, this car costs over twice as much in game. This represents the differing prices in different car markets due to compliance costs, shipping costs, local taxes, etc. Notes Category:GT2 Cars Category:Ford Cars Category:1990s automobiles Category:Coupes Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars